Snooping
by ShinyCheyenne
Summary: Chloe does a little snooping in Alek's room back at their apartment...and gets caught by none other than Alek himself.
1. Snooping

**Hello and welcome to another story by TheGleekiestGleek! WOOOOOOO! Now this little Tidbit**** came to me while I was with my cousin's. I hope you enjoy….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nine Lives of Chloe King**

"Hello?" I called into Jasmine and Alek's apartment "Anyone home?" I looked around the room, searching for any sign of the other Mai that lived here.

I guess they weren't there, I thought as I walked into there apartment and sat down on the couch where I had first spoken to Valentina about being the Uniter.

I looked up at Green Star above the fireplace. I was still trying to grasp the idea of me, _Chloe King_, being the Uniter. _Me_, the one with nine lives, the one destined to unite Mai and Humans, the one who every member of the Order was after. It was all too much to process.

I looked around the room, it was beautiful with all its ancient artifacts and paintings scattered all around. I looked toward the hallway where all the rooms were.

There were four all together and I found myself instantly curious to see where Alek lived, when no one was watching.

I got up and walked over there on my tiptoes. Although I had no idea why, after all I was the only one here at the moment.

At the end of the hall were large double doors, the room I assumed to be Valentinas. I decided it wasn't wise to go into her room. I didn't want to risk meeting the side of Valentina that killed fifteen members of the order.

I opened the first door on my right; it was an office, another room where I assumed that I wasn't welcome. I closed the door quietly and moved on to the next room.

It was definitely Jasmine's room, because I knew Alek's room wouldn't be this girly. Not that her room was extremely girly, just that it had more of a feminine way about it.

Last but not least was the room that after the process of elimination was most likely Alek's. Slower that I thought possible, I opened the door.

I can say that I was very shocked at the sight of Alek's room.

It was actually _normal._ There weren't a ton of mirrors surrounding all the walls for him to admire himself in and there wasn't a life-sized cut out version of him or anything.

It was like any normal, well normal for a Mai, person's room. He had a king-sized bed with a black comforter and white and gray pillows.

On the other side of the room was a desk with a laptop and papers that I assumed to be from school, scattered everywhere.

There was a balcony with a sliding glass door and table and chairs outside. He had a large plasma screen TV that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time.

Probably because he was to busy protecting me, he seriously needed to take my advice and take a break and actually watch the damn TV that I myself had wanted for a very long time.

I walked over to his desk and looked at what exactly was on it. I was right; there was tons of school work that was yet to be completed and a yearbook sitting on his desk. I wondered why he had a yearbook open on his desk.

I scanned the page that had been puppy-dog eared and that Alek had the book opened to and saw it was on the page where my homeroom picture was. Next to it my photo was my favorite quote by Oscar Wilde, it said "**Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much." **I laughed out loud at that memory. I also wondered why he had this page marked.

I closed the yearbook and looked around until I caught sight of a couple of photo frames. I gasped. There where his parents.

His father looked shockingly like him, tall and muscular with blonde hair and soft, brown eyes.

His mother was beautiful. She had long, light brown hair and had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

I felt so bad for Alek; I mean if my mother ever died I don't know what I would have done. He was such a strong person for loosing his family and still having the strength to go on day after day. I admired him for that.

On the other end of his desk sat his IPod. I was curious to see what kind of music Alek liked to listen to. I turned it on and scrolled through it. I was surprised yet again to see that we had very similar tastes in music.

I put his iPod down and walked to the other end of his room. There was a large bookcase on the wall to the right of his bed. He had every book I could think of and they were all sorted into alphabetical order by author, then title.

Wow, I didn't know Alek was so organized.

"Having fun?"

**That'll be the end of the first chapter. What did you think of the little cliff-hanger there? Stay tuned for another update, soon! Peace Out!**

**TheGleekiestGleek**


	2. Busted!

**HEY IT'S THEGLEEKIESTGLEEK****! Here is chapter two! Sorry I took so long I was really busy. I can't wait for next Tuesday, I am going to scream!**

"Having fun?"

I jumped about a foot off the floor and span around only to come face to face with devil himself.

"A-Alek…uh, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to calm myself down. I was just caught sneaking around in his room. Aw, man, I can already hear the jokes already.

"Well, this is my bedroom. "He stated plainly. Okay maybe he wasn't going to make fun of me. And then a large smirk played out across his face, I spoke to soon.

"Chloe, if you wanted in my bed so badly, all you had to do was ask." My mouth fell open.

"I was not in your bed!" I exclaimed "I was just…I-in your room." I glanced to the side and fidgeted in my spot. I started to twirl my fingers, a bad habit I had had ever since I was young.

"Uh huh…so _why_, pray tell, are you in my room?" He asked with his signature smirk still on his face. Why wasn't he angry yet? I would have been furious if he was in my room without my permission.

"I…got lost?" I said but it came out as more of a question. I quickly tried to cover myself up. "Yeah, I was looking for the bathroom and turned in here by accident." I said with more confidence.

He came close to my face and looked me directly in the eyes. "Sure you did "he whispered and my heart beat quickened at the closeness of him and I was sure he could here it pounding.

I finally just gave up. I was caught red-handed, so I shouldn't put myself into any more hot water than necessary. He turned around and started to walk out of his room and I followed behind him.

"So what's up with the yearbook?" I asked nonchalantly forgetting I wasn't supposed to be in here.

He spun around. "Ha, I _knew_ you were snooping." He accused jokingly "You just couldn't get enough of me, so you had to go searching for a souvenir."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat, Alek, now what's up with the yearbook?" I said quickly and ignoring his comment and not wanting to change the subject.

Alek pursed his lips, "I'm not so sure you're ready to hear why, yet." I walked towards him, with my hands in the air

"Why not? It's not like it is some sort of Mai thing that is so dangerous that I can't even know about it, right?" I asked, not really meaning the second question.

"Actually, it is "he simply said.

"Really?" My eyes widened, not quite believing my ears. "What is it? Tell me, Alek, please." I begged. "If you do then it is less likely I will stumble upon it by accident and hurt myself."

He scoffed "You would." He narrowed his eyes, thinking about it for a second, and then smiled.

"It's an ancient Mai power called 'Dream-walking'" he said. This time my mouth fell open, completing my completely surprised face.

"Are you serious?" I asked in a serious voice. He nodded his head.

He must have seen the look on my face, because he continued to explain. "If any Mai touches a picture of a person, then concentrates hard enough, then goes to sleep, they can enter that particular persons dreams." He said

I was dumb founded. How had I not heard of this before? Better yet, why hadn't I been told this? I was the freaking _Uniter_ for crying out loud.

"It's actually quite helpful, Mai can enter human's dreams, but humans can't enter ours, so we have an advantage over the Order." He shrugged

"Wait, that doesn't sound so dangerous, why didn't anybody tell me about this before?" I grilled him. That didn't sound dangerous at all, why would they keep it from me.

"Well, Mai can enter another Mai's dreams and they can alter them if desired. So most Mai, don't tend to do it that often." He told me.

"Okay," I said but then Alek cut me off "There's another thing, when a Mai goes into another Mai's dreams and they form a powerful connection and sometimes get sucked into there dreams at random points when there asleep even if the other Mai is not trying to get into there dream." He finished his rant and stopped to breathe.

"That still doesn't explain why you where looking at my yearbook picture…oh." I finished.

He blushed and I realized why he didn't want to tell me about this power before, he had been spying on my dreams before. I gasped aloud.

"You were in my dreams!" I ran at him and started hitting him on the shoulder.

"Damn it, Alek, ever heard of invasion of privacy?" I asked, now I knew how Amy felt when I listened in on her and Paul.

"They were very entertaining, Chloe" he laughed, "Definitely better than cable." He commented.

I looked at him with a disgusted look on my face and span around on my heel and made a bee-line for the door.

I had no such luck. He reached me before I could get anywhere near the door.

"I'm sorry for spying on you, Chloe, just please…stay." He asked, at the apology I softened up a little bit and then turned around and sat on his bed.

I decided to change the subject, "Your parents are beautiful." I said looking into his eyes that had instantly changed from arrogant, Mai jock-head to a sad little boy in the span of the time it took for the words to come out of my mouth.

Shoot! I had touched on another sensitive spot. I was ruining his whole day.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. " I said, standing up. He touched my hand and I turned to him, I took the hint and slowly sat back down.

"It's alright, Chloe, really, I don't mind talking about them." He said "I just miss them."

I nodded my head "You look so much like your father." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, nodding his head.

I noticed something at the way he smiled. "You have your mothers smile, you know." I said and he looked at bit surprised.

"You think so?" I nodded my head and got up, "Yeah, I can totally see the resemblance, I mean, I have never seen my birth parents, so I have no clue if I look like them, but I am fine with my mom now." I said

"And I really am thankful to you, for watching over her that night just because I asked you too." I added. He nodded his head but looked kind of distant.

"Are you okay, Alek?" I asked. He looked up at me, brought back into reality.

"Yeah, it's just that wasn't the only reason I looked over her for you." He said. I was kind of confused and questioned him on it.

"I mean, that I would have liked it if my parents had someone to look over them and make sure they were okay."

Now I felt super bad. Leave it Alek to make me feel even worse in less than ten seconds. "Alek, I'm sorry-"he cut me off. "It's okay, really"

He stood up and started to leave. I thought for a moment "Alek, wait" He turned around and I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

He stood there a moment, probably confused that I gave him a hug. He finally he loosened up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in to his chest.

I liked the feel of his chest but there was no way I was going to tell him that. He let his head fall so it was resting his head in the crook of my neck. I could smell his hair and I just stood with him.

"Hmmm, thanks, Chloe." He pulled back a little bit and looked into my eyes. I was at a loss for words and couldn't help but stare back.

I felt myself leaning in and he was leaning in slowly too.

Our lips were nearly there, I could feel his breathe on my face. Then just as we were about to seal the deal, I heard a noise from outside of the door.

"Alek, have you seen Chlooee-?" Jasmine walked in the room and just stood there, staring at us with wide, unbelieving eyes.

I unwrapped my arms from around Alek, "Heeeyyy, Jasmine, ha-ha, is it time for training already?"


End file.
